This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A Phase I trial of Ozaliplatin combination with Doxorubicin to be conducted in pediatric and adolescent patients with relapsed or refractory extra-cranial solid tumors of non-hematopoietic origin. The spectrum of toxicity and maximum tolerated doses of the combination will be defined. This study will define the recommended Phase II doses of the combination of Oxaliplatin and Doxorubicin to be tested in patients with extra-cranial solid tumors of non-hematopoietic origin. The pharmacokinetics of oxaliplatin when given in combination with doxorubicin will be determined.